zapytaj_beczkefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Burak
Burak '''(zwany także: Polaczek)' – jedno z wcieleń Krzysztofa Gonciarza, postać bliżej nieznana.Możliwe, że jest to Student (mówi w ten sam sposób, co on, nawet tak samo wykrzywia usta). Nieznane jest jego prawdziwe imię ani powiązania pomiędzy nim a trójką braci Gonciarzów. Masochista mianował go '''Wykopowiczem' w odc. #98. Sam Gonciu do końca nie wie, jak się nazywa nowy gość w jego programie - raz powiedział o nim "ten koleś, co nikt nie wie, jak on ma na imię". '' W odcinku #114 przedstawił tę postać następująco: ''"ulubieniec publiczności, wiecznie niezadowolony '''Polaczek'". Potem jednak zaczął nazywać go Burakiem i tak już pozostało. Burak po raz pierwszy wystąpił w 90. odcinku [[Zapytaj Beczkę|''Zapytaj Beczkę]]Być może pojawił się już w odc. 86 - prawdopodobnie to właśnie on naśmiewał się w tym odcinku z Polaków-cebulaków., od tego momentu jest stale występującą postacią w programie. Często pojawia się też w Mądrości Tłumów. Postać prowadzi własną stronę na Facebookuod 8 marca 2015 r. Charakterystyka postaci Buraka można rozpoznać po tym, że zawsze mówi charakterystycznie modulowanym, obniżonym głosem. Przeważnie jest oburzony (lub mówi głupkowatym tonem). Prawie zawsze intensywnie gestykuluje. Często rozgląda się dookoła. Postać ta często pokazuje się jako osoba oczytana i obyta z kulturą wysoką. Radykalny prawicowiec. Kiedyś obrywali od niego Polacy jako ogół za chamstwo i prostactwo, aktualnie skupił się na młodzieży, Millenialsach, samym Krzysztofie i lewicowcach. Na początku wyzywał wszystkich od chamów, prostaków, obecnie wygłasza w dosadny i bucowaty sposób swoje poglądy. Często zaczyna wypowiedzi od słów "JA PRZEPRASZAM BARDZO!" Na początku nadużywał zwrotów "Buractwo! Cebula!" ''- stąd jego pseudonim. Przeraża go poziom dzisiejszej młodzieży, jednocześnie nie lubi pseudointelektualistów. Nie znosi wciskania angielskich zwrotów do języka polskiego na siłę. Czepia się o kalki językowe, gdyż uważa, że należy szanować piękny język polski. Często mówi oburzonym tonem, ale lubi opowiadać suchary, np. o homoseksualistach (których się trochę boi), sucho się przy tym śmiejąc. W odcinku #95 okazuje się, że Burak zna angielski - wypowiedział swoją standardową formułkę w dosłownym tłumaczeniu po angielsku. Wypowiedzi Buraka kreują go na osobę w wieku ok. 40 lat, z tzw. Pokolenia X, która lubi z oburzeniem komentować wszystkie artykuły w internecie. Relacje z Krzysztofem Gonciarzem Z jego wpisów na fanpage'u oraz jego wypowiedzi w programie wynika, że postać nie darzy Krzysztofa sympatią - krytykuje jego filmy, podobnie jak Gimbus. Nie rozumie, dlaczego prowadzący ''Zapytaj Beczkę tak często zmienia memy w programie. Zarzuca mu brak szacunku do "kraju buractwa i cebuli" - przez jego ciągłe wyjazdy do Japonii. Dziwi się, jak ktoś taki jak Gonciu może być tak popularny. Napisał raz, że nie dziwi go poziom dzisiejszej młodzieży, gdy ma ona takie autorytety. Skrytykował też wszystkie odcinki z drugiego sezonu zastępstw. Spodobał mu się jednak Krzysiowy żart o elektronie (dotyczył on zasady nieoznaczoności Heisenberga), nawet nazwał go znakomitym, chociaż najwyraźniej sam go nie zrozumiał. Gonciu również nie przepada za Burakiem - często wyśmiewa jego wypowiedzi. Prawdopodobnie traktuje tę postać jako własne przeciwieństwo, tzw. comic relief. Nie wiadomo natomiast, dlaczego Burak występuje w tym programie z własnej woli. Tylko raz w historii programu Krzysztof otwarcie zgodził się z nielubianą postacią. Cytaty *''Ja przepraszam bardzo!'' *''Poziom cebuli po prostu jest niewyobrażalny 'w tym Internecie, to się w pale nie mieści, jakie buractwo jest w tym Internecie. * Ja to w ogóle do tego internetu to boję się wejść po prostu - BURACTWO! * To jest pseudointelektualne! * ''I just can't believe the level of '''beetrootness here. The onion!'' * Poziom humoru w Internecie jest katastrofalny. '''Katastrofalny!' * ''No ja, jak rozmawiam z homoseksualistą, to na wszelki wypadek się plecami nie odwracam! Przypisy Zobacz także * Odcinki z Burakiem Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie